ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 15: Rebirth
'Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 15 '(subtitled Rebirth) - 15th season of LEGO Ninjago. This is the first series to have all episodes split into 2 episodes per ninja. Then, 3 episodes about the Final Battle. This season celebrates the 10th anniversary of Ninjago. The narrator is the Overlord. Plans to air after a rumored LEGO Ninjago Movie 2: The In-Action Movie! Which I plan to make in the future. Episodes air every Saturday Morning at 10:00, starting July 3rd! Season Finale airs October 16th because I like Skylanders and they always aired then. Just cuz! Click here: to see the trailer transcript! Plot Episode 151: Rebirth, Part I (Nya) After the defeat of the Time Lord, Captain Confusion, and the Frost Wyvern, the Ninja have become solitary and become masters focused on their element. Nya and Jay are together and are notified of a disturbance in Ninjago City, far from their new Monastery. They rush to the city to find the evil...OVERLORD!!! Episode 152: Rebirth, Part 2 II (Jay) The Overlord has taken the body of Skylor and her Amber powers and can now take the powers from any Ninja. Using Spinjitzu, Over-Skylor sucks away all of the powers of Jay. Scared, Nya uses her water powers to shield each other. Using Airjitzu she grabs Jay and notifies Zane and Cole. The team is back again, to take on the darkest force, Amber, Lightning, maybe more. Only time will tell. Episode 153: The Earth Shogun (Cole) Cole felt neglected after the defeat. He felt like he didn't get enough detention. Ready to retire, he scrapped the ninja idea and became an Earth Shogun. Getting the call from Jay and Nya, he rushed to Ninjago. He tried to single handedly defeat Over-Skylor, but to no avail, his powers taken from him. Episode 154: Where Were You? (Zane) Zane arrived in his bike from season 8. The bike was destroyed battling Over-Skylor. Using the ninjas powers he sucked out Zane's and Nya's. Zane, before his powers were sapped, used Airjitzu, Nya using Spinjitzu, saved Jay and Cole. They were barely out of the radius when Over-Skylor exploded with Dark Energy. But, she/he was still intact. Episode 155: Master of Fire (Kai) Over-Skylor uses her Spinjitzu and Airjitzu to knock the ninjas back. Kai jumps in with a repaired Flame Thrower. The vehicle is sucked into a new massive tornado summoned by Over-Skylor. Kai has a singular duel with Over-Skylor, trying to convince her to stop her evil behavior. Episode 156: F-Lash Back (Nya) Nya flashes back to in between Time Repeats Itself and Rebirth, to a time when Skylor was the only one defending Ninjago City, and the battles she had, leading up to Rebirth, and how she was possessed, saving Kai from a flood. Nya explodes with Water Energy, after hearing that Kai almost died, and it was the fault of the Overlord. Episode 157: Spinjitzu Story (Jay) Jay saves Nya from the tornado, sacrificing himself so Nya and Kai can escape. He has a vision to the future when he is summoned from his grave to destroy Ninjago. Episode 158: Spinjitzu Septuplets (Cole) Cole has the vision that Jay had and a vision that the FSM didn't have two kids, he had 7, but r were turned evil by the Overlord. He sees evil samurai and tells Nya, Zane, and Kai. They all battle, ready to fight, then Cole falls, with Jay being taught by, what looked like... the FSM. Then, him being dropped off, younger looking, at Fritz Donnegan's house. Then he realized, Jay was one of the children, but he was forsaken by both. Episode 159: The Son of the First Spinjitzu Master (Zane) Surprised by Cole's message, Zane researches and finds out NO medical records at ALL from Jay. No-one even knew his name. He turns to find Over-Skylor sucking him into the tornado. Episode 160: Disaster of Fire (Kai) Angered to see Jay's death, and Zane's imprisonment, he took on the tornado, undoing it with his Spinjitzu going the opposite direction, the ninja distract the Overlord's four minions. Episode 161: Overkill (Lloyd) Kai has undone the tornado, but Over-Skylor is sucking Kai's powers away. Lloyd uses his Jet and drops in and knocks down the Overlord, challenging him to yet another final battle. Episode 162: The End Is Here, Part I (Lloyd) The Overlord's minions possess a helicopter and fire at Lloyd's Jet. Zane gets at the wheel, fighting the minions. The Overlord accepts the challenge from Lloyd. Lloyd dons new golden armor and the Overlord donned jet black armor. They use Spinjitzu and face off Episode 163: The End Is Here, Part II The ninja battle in the skies, vehicles destroying each other. The ninja summon the Gold Armor that Lloyd is wearing. Lloyd seems to be losing. Wu comes in with the new bounty, Destiny's Descendant, faster and stronger, yet slightly smaller. He shoots Over-Skylor back. Episode 164: The End Is Here, Part III Destiny's Descendant is broken, forcing Wu to land. He helps Lloyd with Over-Skylor. Wu throws Lloyd a mind helmet, that transports people into other beings' minds. Lloyd is sucked into Over-Skylor's mind. Episode 165: The End is Here, Part IV Lloyd finds Skylor's good section of her mind and charges her mind with energy. Wu battles Over-Skylor alone. The ninja defeat, the Overlords brethren. The ninja succeed in bringing the Overlord down, Skylor now saved. The ninja rejoice, though the Overlord escapes, secretly, the ninja have won. To be continued in: Greased LightningCategory:Seasons